The Story Of Our Lives
by IamteamJacob
Summary: Lily and James both like eachother but they don't know it,Sirius has to cope family problems and Remus with his identity. Lot of original and new characters, different then the typical story.
1. Prolouge

This is a Lily and James story that doesn't follow all requirements of Rowling but follows a lot of them.

I am going to try to update every two weeks.

If I get enough reviews for chapters I will post every week.

This is just a mini preview, I will post the first chapter within this week.

I am american but I have been trying to make this sound more British.

Please review with comment and constructive criticism. Flames don't help me.

Thanks and enjoy!

-Becca

Prologue

**Lily**

"Lily, I'm so thrilled! This is your last year at boarding school! What college are you going to? We should definitely go together!" My best muggle friend Keely said.

"Kee, you know I'm not going to college, but if you go in London you could share a flat with my mate Rose and I," I compromised referring to my best girl-mate at Hogwarts, my school.

"Sure!"

"Keely, I have to go now, but I'll be in the non-magic room tonight at eight okay?"

"Okay I'll talk to you then. Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Yup, and I'm bringing friends to, because it's Petunia's wedding."

"Oh right, I have to find a date for that."

"Already covered. You have a blind date with Sirius Black, my mate at school."

"Thanks! Is he nice? Is he cute?"

"Let's put it this way, you will love him!"

"Okay, who are you going with?"

"I'm hoping James Potter, I'm going to ask him as mates because I don't think he likes me like that."

"I bet he does."

"Keely! You don't even know him!"

We both cracked up at Keely predicting James' feelings.

"Lily? Let's go!" my mother called.

"Well good bye Keely," I said.

"Bye, talk to you tonight," She said as she walked from my house.

I hated leaving Keely every year. She was my best friend ever since I was born when her mom and my mom were in the same room at the hospital. She, besides my family, was the only muggle I've told about the

whole magic thing. She thought it was really cool until she found out I had to go to boarding school because of it. When I first went to Hogwarts the first weeks were very hard for me, I was very attached to Keely

and to my parents, and Dumbledore saw this and made a non-magic room where magic electronics can work. He then gave me a cell phone so I can call Keely and my parents on. It has helped so much and I owe

a lot to Dumbledore for that. Now I love Hogwarts, I cannot wait to get back! I missed my friends terribly from Hogwarts, my best friend Sirius, James, my Quidditch buddy and crush, Remus my study buddy and

fellow prefect, and Rose.

I then sighed and thought about what a big year I had ahead of me, Head girl and Quidditch co-captain, and taking all advanced classes and a job. I have already chosen to be a healer so I had a paid internship.

My schedule is ridiculous!

Lily Evans

Head Girl

advanced Transfiguration

advanced Potions

period

advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

advanced Charms

Planner period

period

internship

internship

This was going to be a long, hard, brilliant year!


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy**

**So here's the next part! Soooo sorry it took so long but I lost my rough draft and then there where finals so I couldn't write. But now it's summer so I'll update a TON more!**

**BTW- I stole some descriptions/ideas from twilight so I don't own them. Also it stays in Harry Potter world and if you hate Twilight with a passion you probably won't notice.**

When I arrived to the prefect/heads carriage I expected it to be empty because the train hadn't even left yet, but I was wrong. There were a few fifth years, eager to start; a bloke that I think is a sixth year, and James Potter. Why was he here? Not that I was complaining, but he isn't a prefect.

"James why are you here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"I'm head boy, and co-captain for quidditch," He smiled, obviously overjoyed. So was I.

"You are? Me too, for both! We are going to have _**so **_much fun together!" I yelped as I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and then it was very awkward after, the fifth years were staring.

"Well, we should have a meeting about what we should do this year," I stated, very business like.

"Right, how about after we give instruction to the prefects? We could also talk about what we want to do with quidditch trials," He suggested.

"Sure, sure," I agreed.

I felt a lurch and realized the train was leaving. The prefects started pouring in one by one. When all twenty-four prefects where here and seated James and I stood up to introduce ourselves.

"Hello. I'm Lily, your head girl for this year. A bit about me is that I love charms, I play quidditch and I am the co-captain this year. Also I'm training to be a healer," I started then looked at James.

"Hi, I'm James your head boy. I'm also co-captain, I play chaser with Lily. I prefer transfiguration and I want to be an auror. For this train ride you are expected to patrol the train with your partner, which is the other prefect from your house in your year, for two hours. Slytherin is first after the meeting, then Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff," James described.

"We will know whether you do it or not. Being a prefect is a privilege and an award, and it could be taken away. You can only hand out detention with legitimate reasons and approval from us, but you cannot dock points. If you abuse any privileges at all, you will be stripped of your badges and severely punished," I threatened.

"You can pick up your patrol schedules as you leave and the password for the prefects bathroom, directions are on the back of the schedules, is 'pine fresh'. There will be many more responsibilities that you will have to do such as decorating for dances that will come later. So, have a good train ride and don't forget to patrol," James concluded.

The prefects hurried out; thankfully all of the schedules were taken.

"Well that went well," I commented, sitting down.

"Yes I think it did," James said sitting next to me.

"So I think we should start with a …" I started the meeting.

We ended up deciding to have a Halloween semi-formal since us both wouldn't be here for Christmas (if James comes with me to the wedding), house parties so the houses could get closer, a school wide party, movie nights, valentine's day formal, and a graduating party for the seventh years.

"James I can I ask you a question please?" I asked, my heart racing.

"Sure."

"Well, my sister is having a wedding, and I need a date, so will you maybe go with me? As friends of course," I muttered.

"I would love to," He answered. I could tell if he was happy about the 'just friends' part, but I could tell him that I liked him, not yet.

"We should probably go find our friends…..or not," James started, but then saw Sirius and Rose and Remus.

"Where's Peter?" I asked James.

"Dunno, something about Algeria or Albania or some county that starts with an 'a'. I think," James told me.

"Oh, when will he be back?"

"He's not coming back, because his mom is sick and there's a really good hospital down there so he is going to a different school. I don't get why she just can't go to St. Mungos."

"Hey Lily!" Sirius greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Lily," Rose did the exact same thing.

"Hey Lily," Remus copied.

"I am here you know!" James said.

"Hey James!" Sirius greeted him with a hug.

"Hey James," Rose did the exact same thing.

"Hey James," Remus copied.

"So Lily, what does my date look like for the wedding?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, her name is Keely and she is very pretty. She has honey blonde hair and golden eyes. She has the palest skin you will every see, but it wouldn't look good tan. I think I might have a picture, hmm," I described.

"Hey is the newcomer here yet?" Sirius asked.

"Yup," a gorgeous russet skinned boy said.

"Sit Jacob. We need to talk and see if you're accepted and then do the initiation," James ordered.

"Sure, sure," He agreed.

"The Marauders is a group of four men and two women. Right now there is an empty bed in our dormitory so we have a spot. You as our most eligible candidate will be interviewed and then initiated if you meet standards," Sirius explained.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said.

"First question, are you an animagus?" Remus asked.

"Yup, I'm a wolf," Jacob answered.

"Do you know what my condition is?" Remus continued.

"No? Should I?" Jacob asked.

"I am a werewolf. That is why all of the guys are animagi, so they can help me when I am a wolf," Remus explained.

"Awesome," Jacob commented.

"I like him," Sirius said.

"Why are you at Hogwarts just for your last year?" James asked.

"I used to live in the U.S. but then, like, my mom got a new job and even though I would still be at boarding school she wanted me to be closer to her," Jacob explained.

"How do you feel about detentions and girls," James asked.

"Detentions here and there are healthy and I believe is long term, loyal relationships with girls," Jacob answered.

"He's right about the detentions, but not the girls," Sirius said.

"No, I like his philosophy on girls," Rose said.

"Well I say he passes," Lily said.

"Pass," Remus, Sirius, James, and Rose chorused.

"Initiation time," Sirius said.

"What do I have to do?" Jacob asked.

"You have to sketch an idea for a prank, then host a party, get a detention with McGonagall and tell Dumbledore that you like his hat," Remus said.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"No, we're just messing with you, you're in!" James said.

"Awesome," Jacob said as we all went around introducing ourselves.

"Word of advice, Lily and James are head girl and boy and Remus is prefect so be careful when causing the big mayhem," Sirius whispered to Jacob.

"Thanks," Jacob whispered back.

"Let's play a game," Sirius suggested.

"Like?" James asked.

"Spin the bottle," Sirius answered.

"We don't have an even number of girls and boys," James replied.

"Truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Not on a train," I said.

"True. How about hide n seek, wizard style?" Remus asked.

"How do you play?" Jacob asked.

"Well we all hide except for 'it'. You can send them a patronus or something else to guide them to other people. It's so fun to play around the castle!" Sirus said.

"Maybe we shouldn't play on the train," I said.

"I hate trains," Sirius said.

"Lily we have to patrol," James said as they got up and left.

"I'll go with them," Sirius said as he left.

"He's not a prefect," Remus said as he ran to catch up to Sirius.

"So Jacob, we are finally alone!" Rose said walking closer.

"Thank god, I thought they would never leave," Jacob said as he cupped Rose's chin and kissed her softly.

**So that's the official chapter 1. Reviews help me write faster!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Becca**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey guys!" James greeted the school at breakfast.

"So in two weeks on Halloween we are going to have a formal dance. Just a reminder and a recap like I told you last week, no masquerades like last year, and the year before, and the year before. We are going to have a formal dance, sort of like a muggle schools homecoming. Every day will have a theme and prizes given away during lunch, on Thursday night Hufflepuff will play Ravenclaw as their homecoming quidditch game and on Friday, Slytherin will play Gryffindor. Then Saturday night will be the dance," I told the school.

"And this Saturday, tomorrow, is a Hogsmeade visit!" James added while running a hand through his already messed up raven black hair.

"Thank you Lily and James!" Dumbledore said excusing us from the stand.

"Rosie the dance is in two weeks and James still hasn't asked me," I whispered to her.

"Well duh, he's your boyfriend, but what do you reckon about James?" I pressed.

"I say don't wait for him, if another guys asks you, go with him," Rosie told me.

We all had McGonagall together except for Jacob and Rosie who had Herbology, so we set off together. It was quiet for most of the way until Sirius wondered aloud,

"Don't you think its weird how well Jacob and Rosie know each other? Seriously, he asked her out on like the second day of school and they are really close. They have only supposedly known each other for a month!"

"Hmm, what do you reckon? Sirius seems like he could have an idea here," Remus said.

"So when are we going to start 'investigation Rosie and Jacob'?" James asked.

"Can't we just ask them?" I asked.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, has being a Marauder taught you nothing? We have to investigate and make up a plan," Sirius said.

"Well, I'm not doing it, it's stupid. I'm just gonna sit here and watch u fail," I pronounced.

"Yes, I am going to sit with you Lily cause I think the plan it stupid too," James said awkwardly.

"Come on Remus let's go plan," Sirius said, stalking off.

"Um, Sirius? We have class now," Remus said.

"Fine. Let's plan after class. Meet me in the super secret marauder secret meeting secret place," Sirius said.

"Sirius we don't have such a place and even if we did Lily, James, Jacob, and Rosie would know about it," Remus pointed out.

"Well let's make one," Sirius said.

"Whatever Sirius, let's go to class," Remus sighed.

"Welcome to your N.E.W.T. year of transfiguration! This year will be a lot harder and there will be a lot more homework. Pay attention and you will do well. This class we are doing conjuring spells. You're goal is to conjure a needle from my desk. To do it you have to think about where it is at, then flick your wand and say conjourous needle. This is different from a summoning charm. It should not zoom toward you; it should disappear and reappear in front of you. You may begin," McGonagall lectured.

"Conjourous needle. Conjourous needle. I just can't do it!" I complained. Transfiguration was so hard!

"Lily, flick your wand a bit softer, look, conjourous needle," James said as the needle appeared next to him.

"Conjourous," Lily started but James had grabbed her hand to guide her, "needle. I did it! You are such a great teacher James!"

"Thanks! Try again, but without me," James said as Lily did it again.

"Hey Lily?" Emmett, a 7th year Ravenclaw said.

"Oh hey Emmett, what's up?" I answered. Emmett has always been nice to me; I even tutored him during O.W.L. year.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you, um, wanted, to go to the, um Halloween, um formal with me?" He asked me.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I told him. Okay, I was a little disappointed; I did want James to ask me. I really wanted James to ask me.

"Sirius, guess what?" I asked.

"What?" He answered.

"Emmett asked me to the dance!" I gushed.

"McCarty? I thought you liked James," Sirius questioned angerly.

"Well I do, but he didn't ask me and he never show interest but Emmett does and I like him too, a lot, so I'm going with Emmett. Can't you just be happy for me? It's not my fault he didn't ask," I said as I stomped away. He has no right to treat me like that. And you know what sucks? Remus had that exact same response. Some friends, I didn't even want to tell James. It isn't like he would ask me now.

"Rose!" I called after class upon seeing her.

"Hey Lily, did James ask you yet?" She asked.

"No, but Emmett McCarty did!" I squealed.

"The hot Ravenclaw? Nice," She agreed.

"Yeah. I dunno, Remus and Sirius are mad at me for saying yes to him instead of James, but James didn't even ask me!" I ranted.

"Maybe they are jealous?" She wondered.

"Of me and Emmett? I didn't think they swung that way," I said.

"No, of you silly! They might of wanted to ask you!" She explained.

"No, no, no, they are just friends. That's all," I declared.

"Well they sure aren't acting like good ones," I mumbled.

"Whatever, are you excited for shopping tomorrow?" Rose changed the subject.

"Yes! So excited!" I laughed as we headed for our next class.

* * *

"I cannot believe that git asked her!" Sirius said.

"I lost my chance, she probably doesn't like me. She likes him. If he would have only waited one more day," James grumbled.

"Aw James don't feel bad, she told Sirius she would have said yes to you. I bet she doesn't even like the guy. Why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade? Then she would know you like her!" Remus suggested.

"Maybe. I'll try, I guess," James said.

"Let's go to the super secret marauder planning room!" Sirius said.

"Once again Sirius, that doesn't exist," Remus sighed.

* * *

I was studying in the library and it was peaceful, my haven. I flipped through the crisp pages of my transfiguration book, writing an essay about the properties of conjuring and the five rules. I wrote and wrote and wrote, way past the minimum limit.

"Lily? Do you mind if I sit here?" The gorgeous voice of Emmett asked. He was standing very relaxed with his weight slightly to his left side. He pushed his golden longish hair down as I looked into his eyes, they matched mine.

"Sure Emmett, go ahead," I answered. He started to work on his essay.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked after a while.

"Sure," he looked up surprised.

"Why did you ask me to this dance?" I said.

"Because I think you are beautiful, and your smart and loyal and brave, and, I just like you," He said. I blushed a deep red.

"Thanks, that means a lot. So tell me about yourself, I want to get to know you!" I said, then we got into a deep conversation about everything, about ourselves, our family, and friends, and everything. I felt like I knew everything about him.

"So are you excited for your sister's wedding?" He joked.

"No, but do you want to go with me? I still need a date," I asked, forgetting James totally. I forgot how much I really liked Emmett McCarty.

"I'd love to! Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I know you probably want to shop for a dress, but we can meet for lunch if you want," Emmett offered.

"I'd love to!" I copied.

"Lily, I know it's kind of fast, but I really like you and I think you like me, and, will you be my girlfriend?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I'd love to," I answered. Just as I answered I heard a crash.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, do you want to go to dinner now? It should be starting soon," I asked. He took my hand and we set off.

* * *

"That git!" James said picked up the books he just knocked over.

**So there is the next chapter! Like it? Love it? Well review and tell me please! Anyway I sort of changed the direction of the story but it will work out in the end!**

**Thanks**

**Becca**


End file.
